Stefan Salvatore (TV)
Stefan Salvatore Stefan Salvatore is the boyfriend of protagonist Elena Gilbert and is a vampire. His brother Damon Salvatore, who is also a vampire, hates him as he promised him a lifetime of misery. He is the main male protagonist. Stefan is a member of the Salvatore Family. Early Life Stefan Salvatore was born on November 5, 1847. His father is Giuseppe Salvatore and his mother's name is unknown. He has one older brother, Damon Salvatore. They were best friends in their human life, until their relationship takes an unexpected turn when they meet a mysterious beauty, Katherine Pierce. Katherine later turns out to be a vampire, she also turns Stefan and Damon into vampires. Stefan unintentionally hinted to his father about a vampire being present in Mystic Falls, when he told him that vampires might not be as bad as they're said to be. Shortly afterwards his father gave him with vervain, without his knowledge, and when Katherine bit him, she was weakened and taken to be killed. Damon was devastated and furious with Stefan as he had made him promise not to tell their father. They created a plan to save Katherine.But as their plan was being executed, they were shot and killed. Stefan woke up the next day and was informed by Emily Bennett, that he and Damon were transitioning into vampires. Katherine had compelled him for weeks to drink her blood while Damon drank willingly. Stefan later went to see his father, who revealed that he was the one who shot Damon and Stefan, beginning their transitioning. When he tried to kill Stefan, he accidentally stabbed himself. Stefan tried to help him, but the need for blood was overwhelming and when he tasted his father's blood, he officially became a vampire. Stefan then compelled a young girl to go with him to Damon where he convinced his brother to become a vampire by drinking her blood. Damon, a full vampire, declared he was going to make Stefan's life miserable for the rest of eternity. It was later revealed that Damon was angry that Katherine had changed Stefan as well, which is the reason why he hates him so much. Season One Stefan was born in Mystic Falls and just moved back to town, where he lives with his nephew Zach Salvatore in the Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan has shown a strong attraction to Elena Gilbert, who looks exactly like Katherine Pierce. In Caroline Forbes' opinion, Stefan is a Gemini and his favorite color is blue. Stefan wears a ring made from Lapis lazuli that allows him to be in the sunlight without turning to ash. Unlike Damon Salvatore, his older brother, he feeds on the blood of animals. His best bud was a vampire named Lexi. In 162 Candles it was mentioned that she visits him every year on his birthday, and this was the only day he allowed himself do any crazy,stupid, or "un- Stefan-like" stuff. He has jumped naked into the Trevi Fountain and he has also got drunk on a tour to the Statue of Liberty. When Damon killed her, Stefan was furious, and was thinking about killing Damon to get avendge Lexi's death. He instead let him off with a warning,he staked him, but missed the heart on purpose. When Damon turned Vicki Donovan into a vampire, Stefan tried to teach her the ability of self control but she couldn't take it, she wanted human blood. She ran away and met Jeremy at the Halloween party. She started to sip blood from his lip and nearly killed him. When Elena interfered then Vicki tried to kill her. In fear of loosing Elena Stefan staked her. He, Damon, Elena, and the Bennett witches went to the tomb in an attempt to free Katherine. The intension was for Damon to stay there but the spell broke, releasing Damon and the tomb vampires. Damon later finds out that Katherine never cared for him, leaving Elena and Stefan to comfort him. When the vampires were released from the tomb, a vampire named Frederick and some other vampires ambushed Stefan, captured, and tortured him. Harper tries to protect him, but they tie him up. He's saved by Damon, Alaric Saltzman, and Elena. They kill most of the vampires, but because Harper tried to help Stefan, he tells Damon not to kill him. Elena gives him some of her blood after Frederick stabs him with a stick and almost kills him. Soon he becomes addicted to human blood, and lies to Elena about drinking it. When Damon told Elena what he was doing, they got into a fight. Stefan then attacked Amber (a girl in the competition for "Miss Mystic Falls"), drank her blood, and nearly killed her. Elena and Damon lock Stefan up in a cell to try to get him back to normal. Stefan feels too guilty about what he has done and trys to kill himself. Elena gets there in time and convinces him not to. Relationships Elena Gilbert Stefan is very attracted to Elena due to her similarities with his former lover, Katherine Pierce. Soon, the two would bond and become a couple until he reveals his vampire secret, which puts their new found love on a minor hold. Later, they would reclaim their love for each other. Their relationship would be at risk again as Stefan starts drinking human blood. He overcomes his addiction after Elena saves him from commiting suicide. Damon Salvatore Damon is Stefan's older brother and they were only friends when they were humans. They were apart from each other for 15 years before the Pilot. He knows that he doesn't hate Damon, even though he wants to, and he knows that Damon feels the same way, or else he would've killed Stefan a long time ago. [[Katherine Pierce|'Katherine Pierce']] Katherine used compulsion on Stefan into making him love her and drink her blood. It is true that Stefan did have REAL feeling for her even though she compelled him. Back in 1864 he tries to save her twice. Once when people injected her with vervain, and the other time was when the town was taking them away to be burned. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength - Super Speed/Agility - Stefan can run very fast; he appears to be a blur. Superhuman Reflexes - Superhuman Senses - Stefan can hear from long distances. Immortality - Stefan is 162 years of age. Mind Control - Immunity to Sunlight - Stefan possesses a ring set with a Lapis lazuli that allows him to come out in the daylight. If he doesn't wear the ring then he loses his immunity to sunlight and will burn like any other vampire. Memorable Quotes "The Vampire Diaries: Pilot (#1.1)" (2009) Stefan Salvatore: Crow's a bit much, don't you think? Damon Salvatore: Wait till you see what I can do with the fog. Damon Salvatore: I was impressed. I'll give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face thing, it was good. Stefan Salvatore: It's all fun and games, huh Damon? But wherever you go, people die. Damon Salvatore: That's a given. Stefan Salvatore: Not here, I won't allow it. Damon Salvatore: I take that as an invitation. Stefan Salvatore: Damon, please, after all these years, can't we just give it a rest. Damon Salvatore: I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word "The Vampire Diaries: The Night of the Comet (#1.2)" (2009) Stefan Salvatore: How long was Elena here? Damon Salvatore: Were you worried Stefan? Afraid we might be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game I'm a high school human? Damon Salvatore: It's good to be home. I think i might stay awhile, this town could use a bit of a wake up call, don't you think? Stefan Salvatore: What are you up to Damon? Damon Salvatore: That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot. Damon Salvatore: You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget or you can let her run screaming vampire through the town square. Stefan Salvatore: That's what this is about? You wanna expose me? Damon Salvatore: No! I want you to remember who you are! Stefan Salvatore: Why? So what, so I'll feed, so I'll kill, so I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls, let them chain me up and drive a stake through my heart, cause then at least I'll be free of you Category:Memorable Quotes